Pretty as a picture
by emsallthat
Summary: Dark, destructive Hermione. About this how we can be perceived by society, and what is the truth. Post war, angst, drama, non-ethical behaviour. Without sugar coat. /Translation of polish version - Jak z obrazka
1. Hermione

Hello,

This is a short story, probably 3-2 chapters.

Post-war, dark Hermione, not everything is at it should, as it seems.

There is angst and drama. Not ethic behaviours.

Hope you will enjoy - if so - let me know!

Yours ems

P.S This is a translation of my story, original is called 'Jak z obrazka' and is also available on this account.

* * *

 **Pretty as a picture**

 **1**

* * *

Twenty five years old Hermione Granger had everything. Her life was like a dream picture stolen from popular autobiography book.

Hermione Granger – one of the invincible trio, heroine of magic world, the brightest witch of her age. Just after the war, she came back to Hogwart. She has finished school at shortest possible time with honors. She got a job immediately in a Ministry of Magic, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creature. When she turned twenty one years, she has been promoted and moved to Department of Magical Law Enforcement. After four years, she became the Head of all department. In private, she is engaged to Ron Weasley, lives quietly in Godric's Hollow. In her free time, she reads a lot, likes Hungarian wine and lately she recently began to explore the psychological aspects of human nature.

* * *

Balls in the Ministry of Magic were famous for its glamor and magnificence. There were plenty of delicious food and fantastic drinks, the dance was always accompanied by excellent bands. Invited people belonged to the upper crust. The Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, placed the satisfaction of guests and the crown on the front page of the Daily Prophet as a point of honor.

Tonight could not have been different, and the opportunity was delicious. The party was conceived as a congratulation for the brightest witch of her time - Hermione Granger. For two days she held the honorable position of the Head of the entire Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

The room was bursting at its seams, but the interested person was not there yet. In the crowd you could see, apart from the Minister of Magic and individual Ministers, the entire Weasley family. At their side stood, with a glass of champagne in his hand, laughing Harry Potter, who was also the Head of the Aurors. Somewhere in the distance, you could see brightly shining Malfoys blond hairs brightly - Dracon was also working for the Ministry, still trying to reward the events of the war.

Kingsley began to get a little impatient, Hermione never belonged to people who were late. What did, for Merlin, stop her for so long ?!

* * *

Hermione looked at the dress hanging on the hanger and felt an unpleasant cramp in her stomach. The dress in color of hot red was chosen two weeks ago and was meticulously matched by Madame Malkin.

She must hurry up, because she should have been on Ball for a long time. If only she could cancel it ...

Today was not the best day for this type of event. Really, the date was the worst possible of the worst.

The contraction in her stomach grew stronger, and she was not allowed to get nervous, so she began to use breathing technique.

Of course, as usual, it did not work.

If only she could cancel this damnable party!

* * *

The clatter of heels echoed through the hall as Hermione quickly moved to the place of the ball. She knew she was really late, but she counted on Shackebolt's charisma and that he would somehow explain her delay.

When the door has opened and she went inside, she felt all eyes rest on her. Shackelbolt, as soon as he noticed her, began to squeeze through the crowd into her with a broad smile.

\- Hermione! Finally! He whispered with unpleasant reproach as he greeted her.

"Sorry, Kingsley ..." she managed to answer when the Minister of Magic roared with a broad smile:

\- And here she is - the new Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement - Hermione Granger! I am asking everyone for an applause!

From everywhere, there was a loud applause which gently shielded Hermione. Immediately she felt her breathing speed up and if not for Kingsley's slight push, she might have fainted.

"You have to make a speech, Hermione," he said quietly as they squeezed through the crowd toward the elevation. - Everything is written on parchment, all you need to do is read if you have not prepared anything.

In fact, she did not forget about that - she just did not realize she need to do it. She was never good in public speeches, it was better to answermostly unasked, questions.

\- Thank you, Kingsley.

They entered the podium and if someone asked her what she said, she would have to subtly change the subject.

* * *

An hour later, she felt tired of constant greeting, receiving congratulations, and leading meaningless discussions.  
The last element was left to handling for her- the Weasleys. She was most afraid of them and she knew she couldn't avoid confrontation. She had to face them. Hermione decided to start with the most neutral person in the whole family - Arthur, with whom she cooperated on a daily basis. He had been accompanied by other prominent people from the Ministry of Magic. As soon as he saw her, he waved to her. "Ladies and gentlemen," he began as she approached him. "Here is my future daughter-in-law, great Hermione Granger," he introduced her to the other Wizards, and they looked at her with an approval.  
\- Well, well, Arthur. Lucky you! – Said small, barrel-shaped man, with a crooked mustache. Most likely, he has been working with Arthur in the Department.

\- Don't be envious, just congratulate me for such a beautiful, talented future daughter-in-law! - Arthur replied, and Hermione felt uncomfortable.

Apparently, Arthur did not know yet. And that was not the right place nor time for ... such revelations.  
\- Hello Gentlemen, it's very nice to chat with you, but I have to apologize and rush to a different place. Hermione tried to mask her real feelings with a forced smile.

\- Of course, Hermione. It's your ball, go have fun as you are still young! Mr. Weasley laughed and the rest followed him.

* * *

She quickly fled to the toilet, because, in fact, she felt really weak. She stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself. She did not see in the mirror this genius person she was created in the minds of others. The picture has not been that pretty as it seemed to be.

All she could see was gray complexion, dark circles under her eyes and anger. Nobody knew what was happening in her soul lately. The last years and months were not that perfect. She splashed her cheeks with cold tap water, but it did not help much. She knew she had to get herself together and get back to the party quickly. Her absence would have been noticed and she would not get away in Kingsley's eyes.

And again, Hermione felt a cramp in her stomach. She has closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She put her hand on her stomach and rubbed him. She shouldn't experience that amount of stress in such an early stage of pregnancy. Just two days ago, she began third month and it was not a straightforward time. Nobody has been informed yet. When trying on a dress, she noticed a small bulge in her abdomen. Only a trained eye could catch it, but nobody ever suspected it. In the perfect picture of her, there was no place for pregnancy. In the perfect picture there was no place for many things that happened in her life.

* * *

 _Hermione Granger – one of the invincible trio, heroine of magic world, the brightest witch of her age. Just after the war, she came back to Hogwart. She has finished school at shortest possible time with honors._

Only she made the decision to return to Hogwarts. Harry couldn't look at the gloomy walls of the castle that had been destroyed during the war. He preferred to focus on rebuilding the entire magical world from the debris. At first, Ron enjoyed the fame they were surrounded and did not want to get back to school for anyamount. After one and a half year, he got a lucrative proposition to play professedly Quidditch, which he accepted with big relief. Thanks to this, Molly could not reproach him and nagged him anymore. In the end, he had a job that was not entirely consistent with her standards, but he at least did something.

Hermione returned to Hogwarts for two main reasons. First, she knew she would have to finish school sooner or later. She preferred the soonest option. Second, she didn't want to be lonely at that time. The postwar world didn't look beautiful - it was dirty, full of pain and anger, mixed with some joy, uncertain, but finally free. She also wanted to help Professor McGonagall in rebuilding the splendor of the castle.

It was a hard, dark time. Whenever she walked along the dilapidated corridors, she felt the weight of history with redoubled strength. She knew that although they were victorious, it was really a long road ahead of them. The war has tarnished everything and everyone. Only material losses could be seen with the naked eye, spiritual losses were hidden deep into souls.

War in the world of magic took a fraction of humanity from people. Crimes and terror they have suffered have left their mark forever. War destroyed goodness, nobility, selflessness. Not at all, but t a significant part of it.

Hermione felt empty after the war. As if Dementor deprived her of her soul. She never confided to anyone completely - she didn't feel such a need. She thought that her wounds were only hers and no one should know about them. It was only with the passage of time that she learned to seal off her wounds and open her soul more than she usually used during the first post-war years. Over time, she learned to heal wounds and open her soul more than she used to in the first post-war years. Time spent in Hogwarts, though short, gave her space to put her life back together. Thinking about who she was, who she is and who she should be in the future. And of course her plans didn't have much in common with what was happening later, nevertheless this time gave her the foundation of trust in reality. She never came back to that Hermione from before, she was never able to look at the world as if nothing had happened. The burned scar on her hand reminded her of it too painfully.

* * *

 _She immediately got a job in a Ministry of Magic, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creature_

After Hogwarts, she wondered what department she should go to. In this situation, Arthur Weasley helped her. He offered her the job of assistant in his department. He apologized for a low-paid position, but Hermione accepted his hand with gratitude.

At this stage of life, there were not so many positives aspects, however - she was happy that she survived the war and graduated from Hogwarts. She was constantly struggling with various traumas and she needed new, neutral stimuli.

Duties in the department were arduous, not very interesting and unlike anything else. Hermione made them conscientiously and at the same time, tried to put life back on track. Now, in the perspective of time, it was the most pleasant place she could work.

The Department's atmosphere was very joyful, the work wasn't so demanding. It helped her to enter much more calmly into real adulthood than she would dare to expect. Arthur was always a rock for her, he was someone she could turn to in case of a doubt. Of course, she could not tell him everything, but he often lifted her spirits. As of today, she would not have the courage to go to him and look into his eyes. He persuaded her to change as soon as the opportunity arose.

* * *

 _When she turned twenty one years, she has been promoted and moved to Department of Magical Law Enforcement._

When she came to this department, the first thing that struck her was silence. People working in this Department haven't talked to each other, they rather used owls or sealed airplanes. During first months, Hermione felt very uncomfortable, used to the looser atmosphere in the previous department. After a few months, she got used to it and fell silent too. Not much left of the talkative Miss Granger from the past.

Their work was much more demanding, and she often stayed overtime. In the post-war world, rules had to be redefined. Something that was once allowed due to prevailing circumstances, now had to be forbidden with derogations or forbidden at all.

Hermione often struggled with terrible situations, when she had to judge people and decide if the spell was cast in accordance with the law. It had happened quite often, when she read the protocols of offenses, that her thoughts returned to the war time. The moral code during the war did not exist, unforgivable curses were used as often as Lumos. Now, in the new reality, there was no place for such indulgence.

Judgments were made very often, people were convicted for actions that were obvious in the past.  
Working in this department put some human instincts to sleep in Hermione. She sometimes felt a bit like starting a new war. Only this time it was happening in herself.

Every war is devastating, so at some point she felt she had enough. She wanted to drop it all and hide somewhere at the end of the world. In overcoming her fears, alcohol began to help her.

In addition, after two years she was assigned to create new rules. Principles that once and for all had to sort out everything that has not been explained since the end of the war

This project was much darker than anyone suspected. Ministers who worked on it often violated the law themselves. They did it in a ruthless way, but due to their functions they were unbeatable.

Hermione at the beginning was silent and watched what was happening. Her voice had little meaning - maybe she was the brightest witch of her time, but that glow in the depths of the Ministry was a rather pale afterglow. The cruelty of some individuals touched her - she was often unable to protest, while in the past she would stand up and leave the room. Now, in the face of a new, better world, she sat meekly and did all the commands. There were days when she sat up late into the night in the company of the Fire Whiskey.

* * *

 _After four years, she became the Head of all Department._

She always had very good contact with Kingsley Shacklebolt. It is obvious that they were approached by the war for Hogwarts and the struggle against That-Whose-Name-Is-No-Longer-Terrible. She knew that the Minister of Magic fully trusted her and that if she had a problem - she could boldly come to him.

For four years she remained silent, holding everything within her. In fact, there were only two people who suspected that something bad was going on. One of these people was Harry and he caused an avalanche. One time, Hermione's superior got mad at an unfinished report. Her explanations didn't help her. She said that the day before she left at midnight and that she would finish report in two hours. He got furious and started throwing things in his office. Previously, such things have already taken place, attacks happened regularly before the end of the month. House elves were always witnesses.

Hermione stood at the right side of the desk, near the wall. Today, he brought a decorative cat figurine, which was in pieces near her feet, a pen, a feather and a glass inkwell. Unfortunately, he did not aim with the inkwell, which crashed exactly at the right of his desk against the wall. A dozen of larger glass fragments drove into Hermione's hand. She only stood and looked at him with cold eyes. He did not even notice this fact in the madness.

Hermione left the office, after a few minutes she realized what had happened and began to tremble. She decided that for a long time she would hide on the least-frequented floor - in the Department of Mysteries. When she got there, she sat down with a trembling hand and took out pieces of glass. At the same time, a few hot drops flowed from her eyes.

\- Hermione, what the hell?

It was Harry, and she remembers the rest as if through fog. He dragged her to Kingsley, which caused a storm. She had never seen such horror before in his eyes.

The Ministry of Magic was shocked when she was appointed Head of the entire Department. Of course, everything was somehow swept under the carpet. Kingsley said she deserved this promotion absolutely. Hermione could say that she was always standing next to these events - taught by the experience that real emotions must be deeply hidden. From the moment the statement was made, exactly three months passed - it took so much to organize the department.  
At the age of twenty-five, she had practically everything.

* * *

 _In private, she is engaged to Ron Weasley, lives quietly in Godric's Hollow._

Immediately after the war they stated that it was good if they were together. Actually, they spent the first year alone. Only after she started working in the Ministry, they lived together in the house in Godric's Hollow. For the first few months it was really good - Ron was there and he was looking for a job while basking in the splendor of the survivor. She herself was fascinated by work in the Ministry and had a lot of new energy to try and create a relationship.

For a time, she could not wait for Ron to propose. She was hoping for every time he came home after the football season. But instead, he brought figures of dragons, players or huge posters that were never hung on the wall.

In addition, Molly began to insist and be pushy on Ron, but he was very stubborn. Sometimes Molly complained to Hermione and said she could not wait to the moment Hermione will be in the family.

In fact, Hermione did not feel such a need - she valued the Weasleys, but she didn't necessarily have to be part of them just now. She needed affection and a sense of security, love - all those elements that can fill an empty, burned soul.

Their relationship began to deteriorate as she changed Department. With this change, darkness reached her soul. She was less and less like the warm, happy Hermione of her youth. She became colder, which impacted their relationship.

It's not like it was just her fault. Ron also didn't try, he treated everything for a certain - that he has home to go back, that he will find freshly washed things, a bed covered and a warm dinner. It was enough for him. Although not - sometimes he also required sex.

Hermione never considered herself as a sexual person. Rather, she had a reserve for that. Yes, it was pleasant, but it did not make sense to her life. He would not call Ron a skilled lover, nor did she consider herself an expert in these matters. They had sex on average once a month, which over the years even decreased.

And this time it was Hermione's fault. After two years of work at the Department, when her responsibilities were changed and new ones were imposed, she fell into a state of depression. Ron wasn't home at all, he went on a two-year contract to Brazil. He only returned to England for Christmas.

Hermione was left alone in this whole traumatic situation and tried to find a solution. She came to the conclusion that alcohol is not something that helps her forget. Yes, it loosens her and makes reality a bit easier for the moment, but in the long run?

The solution came on its own.

One cloudy evening in Burrow, Hermione sat with Bill's company.. It was one of the days Ron was returning and they were visiting Weasley's together.

At the same time, Bill and Fleur also decided to visit. Ron decided to use this time and bought tickets for a rare festival of something.

Hermione didn't want to go, so she offered Fleur her place. Fleur accepted the offer. they were left alone, Hermione and Bill.

After a very hard week at the Ministry, she dreamed of a glass of Fire Whiskey, so she proposed a drink to Bill as well. The oldest of the Weasleys was a little surprised by the offer, but he did not object. They sat on the sofa and drank the liquor.

Hermione, taught to silence, did not start talking. This situation has hit Bill very much. He kept a different image of her in his head all the time. After all, her life was pretty like a picture.

After some time that he started a casual conversation that stopped at some point without a conclusion.

\- Bill, how are you living after the war?

He wouldn't have expected this question in his life, and he didn't really want to answer it. But Hermione's blank stare and the change in her, somehow forced him to answer. They talked with each other for several dozen minutes and only poured more and more whiskey.

Suddenly, when the topic was over, Hermione burst into tears. Anesthetized with alcohol, everything that happened in the last days has reached her. There was no longer cold Hermione, just a lost, sensitive one – this side that is hidden deeply every day.

Bill didn't know what to do, so he took her face and began to wipe away tears. The sight of this large, brown eyes moved a string in his soul.

Before he knew it, Hermione kissed him. He saw that only after a dozen or so seconds she realized what she had done. But he didn't see any fear or regret in them - her eyes were inscrutable.

He should have moved away, but he haven't. Hermione has repeated the kiss, and he haven't pushed her away. With each kiss, he felt an increasingly stronger moral need to retreat, but his body had a different opinion.

He felt excitement and it was at this moment that his instinct took over him. In addition, wild lust in Hermione's eyes washed away all hisdoubts.

It was not a vanilla sex, they made love like a couple of savages, for whom only instincts rule. Feelings went to the background, only emotions were important.

Here and now.

After the fact they were silent, what they did was not ethical, but they needed it the most at this point.

The next day, at the solemn family dinner, Ron knelt down and took out the box with the ring.

That's her dreamed-for, expected-that ... It was not needed anymore.

Molly cried with joy, Fleur clapped, and Bill - his eyes were a mystery.

She agreed, because what was she was supposed to do?

* * *

 _In her free time, she reads a lot, likes Hungarian wine and lately she recently began to explore the psychological aspects of human nature._

Two years after that event, she stood in the bathroom and stared at her reflection. The last two years were similar to nothing and if someone heard this story, she doubted that he would believe her.  
Because in the end she was the brightest witch of her time and her life was pretty like the picture.


	2. Ron

2\. Ron

* * *

She heard someone enter the bathroom.

Ginny.

,,Hermione, are you okay?'' Her voice was slightly scared. Hermione nodded with difficulty, holding back her gag reflex.

,,Yes, I must have food poisoned myself somehow. '' Of course it was a lie. She had not had anything in her mouth since she showed up.

,, Should I bring you any water? T''he care in the redhead's voice made Hermione want to cry and pour out everything she had hidden so far. However, she knew perfectly well that she couldn't do it, she had to be strong. ,,Or maybe call Ron?''

Each subsequent attempt to help stuck a pin in Hermione's heart. If only she knew who she was talking to ...

,, No, thank you, it's much better for me.'' She smiled to Ginny. It was a pale, weak smile that did not convince Hermione herself. But Ginny believed.

,,In that case, let's go back. Mom is looking for you.''

At the thought of Molly Weasley, Hermione felt dizzy. Molly, like Arthur, did not know. Actually, they could not know, since their breakup had a dozen or so hours ...

* * *

The morning in Godric's Valley was foggy and rainy. The same tough aura was also hovering in Hermione's house. For the first time in a few months, the woman was not alone. Ron came from Brazil yesterday to accompany her to the Ball at the Ministry of Magic.

 _He came for her_ was, of course, an overly statement. He left only his belongings and immediately apparated to Nora. He devoted a few minutes to Hermione to ask if she had refreshed his suit. She confirmed and his only reaction was informing that he was going to the Nora and that he would come back late. And he told she should not wait with dinner for him, he will eat at Molly. With family. He returned well after midnight and after some of the deeper glasses of whiskey. Alcohol helped Ron with feeling unexpected sexual attraction .

Hermione was asleep, but she woke up as soon as she heard heavy footsteps

 _Ron came back._

She pretended to be asleep, but at the moment when Ron's hands were on her waist, something broke in her.

,,Ron!'' In her voice the man heard pretensions, which he immediately reacted to.

,,What are you like this, Hermione? I just wanted to hug, we didn't see for long time, I missed you."

,,I already know your alcohol hugs! They start and end always the same and I have enough."

She got out of bed and took a pillow. Ron was in a serious shock, he did not believe in this situation.

,,What are you doing? Get back to bed! Hey! '' He called for her, as she was already leaving the room and hissed:

,,Never!''

Hermione went downstairs and made her a couch. She listened to whether Ron was following her, but for a quarter of an hour nobody appeared on the stairs. She was alone again. Everything came back to normal, but why did she start to cry?

In the morning she put up the bed sheets and went to the kitchen. She felt a strange smell and felt nauseous.

The first trimester was over, so she shouldn't react to smells like that - she thought and started to look for the source of the smell.

Ronald brought something from Nora. This is the shortest way to summarize the quail stew that stood on the kitchen table. From the beginning of her pregnancy, she hated the smell of poultry, it made her sick.

She put it in the fridge and boiled the water for coffee. A hell of a difficult day awaited her.

,, Hermione?'' It was Ron's voice.

She turned and looked at him, realizing that it wasn't Ron –it was a stranger standing in front of her. They were so close and at the same time so distant. He did not know anything about her, nor she about him.

"Hermione, I do not know what happened last night, but ..." He began his outpourings when she raised her hand to silence him.

,,Ron. '' He fell silent, and she looked at him intently. ,,I think we should break up.''

These words crossed the kitchen like the sharpest razors. The man looked at her, as if disbelieving what she just said.

,, Are you kidding Hermione?'' His voice began to rise dangerously, but she did not want to be upset.

,,You can stay until tomorrow. Take your stuff and give me the keys. The house is mine.''

Hermione did not believe that she had the courage to say that. She had thought about this for so long. The last few months she have considered the scenarios of this moment, and in the end it came out very prosaically.

Ron stood and looked at Hermione as if she'd lost her mind. He was unable to expose any specific, logical answer. The abstraction of this whole situation has outgrown him.

,,Are you kidding?'' It was the only sentence that occurred to him. ,, If it's about yesterday night, forgive me...''

,,No, Ron.'' Hermione's cold voice was like a shower.

Ronald Weasley shook himself in surprise and looked at her as if he had seen her for the first time in his life. He realized that she was alien to him, different than before. When did all this happen? At what moment they have become strangers for themselves?

,,I'll take my things after the ball. Do you mind my presence at the ball?''

Hermione replied she didn't.

A kettle of water whistled. Ron walked over and extinguished the fire, then left the kitchen. She heard the front door slams hard.

* * *

Ginny dragged Hermione directly into the Weasley's maw. Almost everyone stood chattering cheerfully, she didn't notice only Ron and Bill in the crowd.

-,,Hermione!'' Molly's warm, sticky voice cornered her like tentacles of an octopus. ,, We already thought something had happened because you suddenly disappeared.''

,,She's poisoned by something, mom.'' Ginny tried to defend her with all her strength, she knew very well what kind of relationship Hermione had with Molly Weasley.

,,Let her breathe'' - She added with reproach, because she saw how her mother is going to say something.

,, Okay, Ginny. Hermione, are you better or need something? Should I call Ron? He is somewhere - a moment ago he went with Bill.''

Hermione felt like someone had separated her body from her soul for the last few seconds. As if her soul were above and whirled in the air, ignoring Molly.

,,No, Mrs. Weasley. It's already fine.'' It was difficult to get rid of the chill in her voice, but in the noise of the crowd, Molly did not pay any attention to it.

,, Perfect. This can make a toast for your great success! Promotion to such a high position at an early age!'' The spiral began to wind up, and Hermione felt the world spinning in front of her eyes. Voices from outside were heard as though through a wall, from a distance, even though they were right there.

She felt a large hand that held her in the waist. And this voice.

,,Mom! '' Bill Weasley's sharp tone could not be as easily ignored by Molly as Ginny's request. "Stop ruling, it's the Ministerial Ball, not the Weasley party.''

Hermione reawakened and got out of his embrace. Fleur stood next to Bill, beautiful and sweet as in the picture. Fluer nodded, supporting her husband's words.

Molly Weasley visibly dulled and flashed, and all her attention moved back to Hermione. Hermione had gathered herself together and with the last of her strength said:

,,Thank you very much for coming. Celebrate and play with me and the Minister of Magic.''

At the same moment, Minister of Magic, Kingsley, approached Molly himself. Hermione felt relieved, she managed to leave this battle. But it was just one of the many that awaited her in the near future.

She turned and wanted to leave, but Bill and Fleur blocked her path.

"Hermione," said the Fleur. ,, We want to congratulate you on your success!''

,,Thank you very much ... Fleur. '' Sh e cannot afford weakness. She is a strong and proud woman.

,, Let me go try this delicious cake in your name.'';Her snow-white teeth gleamed in a sincere smile and waited for approval. Hermione said she was supposed to eat and drink at will on this great day.

At the time she was alone with Bill. She looked at him and saw large, wise eyes filled with a kind of tenderness. He smiled at her, grabbed her hand and hid her in his and said: "Congratulations, Hermione.''

The warmth and softness of his voice allowed her to forget for a few seconds. But reality came back to her faster than she ever wanted.

,,Thank you, Bill.'' She saw Ron from the corner of her eye. He stood nearby and watched the whole situation. "Excuse me," she said to confused Bill, and began to walk toward the other Weasley.

Ronald Weasley held a glass of Firewhiskey in his hand. It certainly was not his first glass of the evening. He has had a fierce look on his face as soon as he saw her. She felt that it did not portend anything good. Ron was a completely unpredictable man after alcohol.

,,Are you having fun, Hermione?'' He started in a mocking tone. ,, All this great party is for you.''He swung his hand as if to emphasize the glamour of the ball. ,,For the brightest witch of his time.'' The last words were almost spitted by him, and Hermione felt offended.

,,Ron. ''There were warning tones in her voice, but the man ignored them altogether. The alcohol in his blood was already so heavy that it made it difficult to think logically.

"Ron, Ron, Ron ..." he changed his tone to mimic and began to strangely make his lips every time he repeated. ,, Are ou on repeat mode? Nothing else, has you lost your tongue?''

Hermione felt her anger is building up, but she held back as much as she could.

,,No, Ron.''

"And again Ron ..." He sighed theatrically and Hermione realized pathetic man is standing in front of her. ,, I'm very curious where this sudden decision came from? We've had so many years, and suddenly. Boom! We are separated! '' His tongue was beginning to tangle, but it did not bother him to pull a solid gulp from the glass.

,,You should not drink more.''

,, Who are you to tell me such things? And no, I am sorry, you are the Minister, the Head of the Department. '' Each subsequent word was saturated with a dose of venom.

,, I am nobody. But I tell you that.'' She looked into his fuzzy, angry eyes.

* * *

If someone ever asked Hermione if Ron is an aggressive man, she would deny it. Not at all, Ron?

Yes, his character was explosive and he action before thinking, but his deeds carried goodness, mainly. It was like that for some time.

Ever since he left for a contract to Brazil, their every single encounter ended with the explosion and huge quarrel. Hermione was fed up of being in the background, because the scenario of visits at home always looked the same.

Ron was appearing in Godric's Valley, threw bags of dirty items, bags of equipment and went to shower. After the shower, he was dressing using clean clothes and went down to dinner. After dinner, he was proposing Hermione to accompany on his visit to Nora. She usually refused, so he went alone. And he was coming back late at night. Often a few deeper ones, which he drank with Arthur in secret before Molly. The scheme was not much different when Hermione accompanied him. Then, in addition, her nerves were torn through Molly and her talk and idiotic behavior of Ronald.

Hermione sometimes had the impression that after the war, Ron's brain either drastically shrunk or evaporated. Possibly, it could have been caused by a strong blow with a pestle in the head.

Therefore, she preferred to stay at home, wash his dirty clothes and clean the equipment. How many tears she poured that no one was aware of.

The last two years have sometimes differed in detail. The house did not shine as it should, and it dinner has not been fixed. She was exhausted, pale Hermione, but who would look at such nuances in appearance?

With each subsequent visit of Ron in Hermione something grew. A huge bump that has settled in the chest. And it grew so until the previous arrival, before she was appointed the Chief.

Ronald went through himself lately. And in a way that no woman should consent and certainly not the brightest witch of his time.

Ron drank too much and said too much. But words weren't that filled the cup of bitterness. He dared to raise his hand at her.

And although he didn't hit her, he raised his hand. And that was much worse than the strongest blow.

The next morning, Ronald left without a word. And only his laconic note left in the kitchen said he apologized. And that he is ashamed of what he did.

Hermione felt even more emptiness that day. She knew that this was the end and that there was no turning back.

How deeply she believed she knew Ron, she was so wrong. She absolutely knew nothing about him. And he recognized the subject as explained and closed. And in fact, it was closed. Until yesterday night, when his behavior worked like salt on open wounds.

* * *

Ron looked at her and Hermione saw that alcohol was more and more dominant over him. In the end, she couldn't stand it and she said:

,, Raise your hand at me the last time, please do. I know you can.''

Her eyes drowned, and he ... And he actually raised his hand. She shockingly realized that thelatest whim would not be a one-off.

Suddenly Bill appeared next to Ron and caught his hand in flight.

,, Are you crazy? '' He hissed towards his brother. ,, You're completely drunk!''

Hermione was stunned by the situation.

,, I am! And leave me, I'm talking to Hermione. '' Ron tried to pull out his hand, but Bill's grip was like steel.

,, I just see you talking to her. You have lost your mind, man. '' Bill's voice became icy, and Ron was looking at his brother, Hermione.

,, Who are you to tell me how I should talk to Hermione? And who are you to interfere?''

Bill shook him hard, and Hermione felt that the whole situation was starting to overwhelm her.

,,Bill, please. Release him. '' Her quiet voice shocked Ron, he had never heard Hermione speak in such a tone to someone other than him. When Bill let him go, Ron stepped away from the two and looked at them.

Hermione was pale and shaking, and Bill emanated a huge rage that showed his wolf traits.

Ron tried to piece together the elements of the puzzle – to understand the nature of intimacy between them.

And only when Bill took Hermione in a defensive gesture and hugged, he understood.

He understood everything.


	3. Bill

3\. Bill

* * *

 _Two years earlier_

Shortly after the engagement, Ron left, and Hermione returned to the gray reality. For some time she was assigned to new tasks, which turned out to be one of the darkest experiences in her life.

She was responsible for creating new rules that would once and for all bring order to the world of magic. She had to devote a huge amount of time to investigating the cases in which judgments were given earlier. In the post-war world, rules had to be redefined. Something that was once allowed due to prevailing circumstances must now be forbidden with derogations or forbidden. She often struggled with terrible situations in which she had to judge the situation of people and decide whether the spell was cast in accordance with the law. Often reading the protocols of offenses, she returned her thoughts to war. Judgments were made very often, people were convicted for what was once obvious.

Her new tasks - work - focused on finding precedents and nuances that the Ministry could support the new regime. The people she worked with were called specialists, the best of the best. Often their knowledge has been acquired in a way far from legal. Most of them worked in the Ministry during the war, and thus during the reign of Voldemort. They did not commit any crimes, so they were not judged and put in Azkaban. On the contrary - they were promoted and made even more important.

For Hermione it was a huge shock, once again her ideals crashed like a glass ball.

The whole project her department was working on was darker than anyone suspected. Methods that were used, no one in their right mind would treat asethical. Not once, not twice, Ministers broke the law. They did it in a ruthless way, but due to their functions they were unbeatable.

The cruelty of some of the units touched her - she was often unable to protest the situation in which in the past, she once got up and left. The moral code did not exist during the war, it was obvious. For many it was not obvious that there was no place for leniency in the new reality. Everyone could be judged by a measure didn't have known publicly.

And Hermione's task was to invent a measure that would bring order and chaos at the same time.

Working in this department caused Hermione to put some human instincts to sleep - a bit like she was starting to participate in a new war. Only this time it was happening in herself.

Every war is devastating, so at some point she felt she had enough. She wanted to drop it all and hide somewhere at the end of the world. In overcoming fears, for the first two years, she was using alcohol as help.

It was hard to call it a habit, it was more like a springboard from everyday life. There were times when she did not touch the Fire Whiskey, because she simply did not want to do anything but sleep. Sometimes she could spend the whole weekend buried in a blanket, with a book and a glass. It also happened that she sat in the kitchen with tears in her eyes and poured whiskey into a glass, which was later emptied in two gulps. Sometimes she did not even use a glass.

She did not see the problem because no one else could tell her that she had a problem indeed. At least until she was engaged to Ron.

Ron himself was absolutely unaware of what was happening in Hermione's life. And he never actually learned.

In the woman's life, another Weasley accidentally appeared. Although accidentally it would have to be changed by all cases of alcohol.

One evening after a very hard day at the Ministry, she said she did not even need a glass. She dropped the keys on the dresser, changed into a bathrobe and opened a new whiskey. Hermione sat in the kitchen and felt the emptiness that enveloped her.

Last years were all alone, not counting short trips to the Nora or shopping with Ginny. Her only friend was loneliness. And whiskey.

Hermione began to slowly realize that her life is going nowhere. She was entangled in a relationship with a man for whom the broom had more value than his beloved one. She worked in a place that, under the guise of the rule of law, broke many rules. She lived like a ghost, being a guest at home. Her only escape from reality was a book and alcohol. Or alcohol and a book. Or just alcohol, like today. She had absolutely no power to read anything, her head pulsed as soon as she left the Ministry.

The post-war reality turned out to be a chuckle of fate.

She put the bottle to her mouth and took some solid gulps. Strong alcohol burned into the esophagus, but she knew it perfectly. Fire Whiskey has never let her down.

It was past 10 pm when there was little more than half of the drink in the bottle. Hermione realized that perhaps she was exaggerating a little and that she should end up when she heard a knock on the door.

With great hesitation, Hermione came up to door - she absolutely did not expect any guests today. She opened the door and saw Bill. She felt that the man had to drink at least a few beers before.

,,Hermione, we have to talk.''

She let him in with mixed feelings - she was sure she knew the reason of his visit. They went into the kitchen, where there was only a half-empty bottle of whiskey and a piece of yellow cheese. This view confused Bill - it intimate in a very uncomfortable way.

,, Sit down.'' Hermione's voice instantly became harsh, as if his words had activated defensive reactions in her.

Bill sat down and looked at her. He saw in her a little girl who was stifled by brutal adulthood.

,, Would you like a glass of Fire Whiskey?'' Without waiting for an answer, she took out two glasses and poured them in a solid portion.

,,Cheers!''

She gave him the glass and he caught her hand. He pulled her closer to him, feeling that he is stopping to think logically. It was not the reason he came here, it shouldn't look like this. They were supposed to talk.

Once again, the alcohol in his blood released all the brakes. When he saw those big brown eyes, he didn't think brightly about anything anymore. In addition, her smell - Fire Whiskey mixed with femininity.

The glass was released and shattered, because Hermione's hands were on his face. She touched his eyes, cheeks and lips. Hermione didn't know when he kissed her so hard that he even bit her bottom lip. They kissed as wild as before. Maybe even wilder?

They both perfectly knew well this should not happen. But this consciousness flowed away. Once again, all the brakes were released.

He stripped off hes robe and set Hermione down on the table with a violent gesture, breaking with a kiss her lips violently. Hermione groaned, but it was a moan of ecstasy that had even more effect on Bill's senses.

Hermione didn't hold back either, her kisses becoming more and more wild, unbridled. As if the wolf were released I herself.

Once again, instincts set a path for them.

Bill completely lost himself and in the next minutes they joined their bodies together. Hermione, when she felt his sweet weight, felt that this is something she needs the most in the world. Thinking whether they action is ethical has gone completely. Bill Weasley was here, she could touch him easily.

The ecstasy embracing her body with each subsequent thrust made her thoughts went blurred. She wanted more and faster, and Bill didn't mean to stop or refuse.

The passion, which broke between them, was like a volcano approaching the eruption.

At one point, a grimace of pure pleasure crossed Bill's face, which meant he had reached the top. Hermione did not peak, but she had to admit that it was the best sex in her life.

After the act, Bill's dark eyes changed color and returned to a normal human appearance. Hermione felt a slight embarrassment when her emotions subsided.

What they did was absolutely unethical and should not happen. But did she regret it?

She didn't. Either the first time or the second time. Her life has absorbed the darkness for a few years, so a bit more did not make her a difference in general terms.

After a few minutes, Bill dressed in silence, and Hermione put on a robe. Were any words appropriate in this situation?

,,Hermione, we should talk''- Bill started, but she shook her head.

,,Get out, Bill.'' The tone of her voice was harsh but unmutable.

The man looked at her - she saw that various thoughts were galloping in his mind - he was fighting with himself.

Amazingly, he surrendered and left. Hermione stood in the kitchen for a moment - she could smell their bodies. She opened the window and her eyes caught the Fire Whiskey.

She was sure it was enough for today - she turned off the light in the kitchen and lay down on the couch. She fell asleep at once, and for the first time in many days she did not suffer any nightmare.

* * *

A week later, Ron arrived, because Christmas were approaching. And that meant celebration in the Burrow. After Ron's arrival, everything looked normal - nothing, nothing changed.

The role of Hermione was brought to the cleaner, laundress and mistress once again, as usual. The latter came with great difficulty.

Sex with Ron was the complete opposite. Ron was not one of the prominent lovers - all his movements were uncertain. They did not know each other, they did not know their needs. In fact, they were strangers in bed. However, Hermione knew her duties and preferred not to raise suspicions.

Not that Ron guessed something ...

The day before Christmas, they went to Burrow as a pair of freshly betrothed brides. Everyone was already there, and Molly was raging with joy. The whole family under one roof! Hermione, as always, felt quite uncomfortable - especially because of her alienation recently.

Despite everything, she tried to take a good face to the bad game. And she only had a problem, as she saw Bill.

William and Fleur Weasley arrived late in the evening the day before Christmas. It has been over a week and a half since the memorable evening, which Hermione noted with extraordinary precision. They were both greeted by Molly with a warm supper and a million questions. Fleur was happy to answer them, and Bill kept his distance. In his eyes, Hermione saw a strange kind of coolness.

Late in the evening, when most of Nora was asleep, Hermione couldn't sleep. Insomnia was nothing new to her, but it was difficult to explain it to the Weasleys.

Several minutes after midnight, she went down to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. The whole household was plunged in the ubiquitous silence - it was only her and the heartbeat. She wanted to pour something stronger than water, but Molly kept all beverages under control.

Standing and looking into the sky, she heard a rustle. She turned around and saw a face that both attracted her and raised her fear.

,,Bill? ''Her voice was uncertain, it was hard to relate to it all with the right distance.

,,It's me. ''He answered, but his voice was different from what she was used to. It was primitive, much more dark.

Bill didn't know what he should do in this situation - here he was in snare, suspended between good and evil. Between wife and ... lover?

,, Hermione, we should talk.'' He tried again, and she nodded. Yes, it was probably the right time for this type of conversation.

,,Will we go outside? '' She offered, and he didn't object. Witnesses were the last coveted things at the moment.

They both dressed and went outside. For the last few days the weather was playing pranks and it was raining, but today the cool front came and it started to snow.

,,Hermione, we have to stop this.'' Bill started bluntly, and she nodded.

,, Bill, actually, nothing serious happened.'' She knew it was blasphemy , but she couldn't admit directly that Bill was right.

,,Nothing?'' His voice was really surprised. ,,It was nothing for you?''

Hermione moved away from him and started looking at the sky, at the snowflakes. After a few moments, with her face in the snow, she looked at him: "Was it something for you?" She bit her lip, staring at him dreadfully. Immediately his pupils widened. He took a few steps and grabbed her waist.

,,Hermione.'' His tone contained a few warning sounds that the woman ignored. Their faces were several centimeters apart, and they felt their breaths again.

,,What if someone catches us now? ''She glanced at him defiantly. ,,Then what?''

Hermione did not finish her sentence because she felt his rough lips on her lips. She surrendered to him without a fight, knowing that resistance wouldn't make any sense.

The kiss lasted, but at one point Bill sobered up. Once again, at the back of his head, he heard a voice that what they were is inappropriate.

Hermione felt very disappointed, and as soon as she noticed the hesitation in his eyes, she took the initiative.

She kissed brutally his lips, just as he did last time. The reaction was immediate - he grabbed her hair and pulled her to him. She felt her member swell up and it made her savage satisfaction. His senses couldn't refuse her.

"Bill," she whispered, hiding her groan. Immediately, his hands burst under the jacket in search her breasts. When he found them, Hermione was ready.

"Hermione." His voice sounded dark, as if he were coming thousands of miles from Nora.'' Hermione''

The woman had no intention of ending kisses. If he was so tangibly close, she knew - she had to - use it.

,,Take me, Bill.''

Her hoarse voice made him shiver and his member felt an unquenchable pain. Wasn't able to refuse her, even if he wanted to. His decency was overshadowed with lust.

A few minutes later he felt a bittersweet delight as soon as he joined Hermione again. A few sudden movements, restless breaths and everything made sense, even though it didn't.

,,Hermione, this is bad. '' A manifestation of consciousness forced him to react, but her half-closed eyes and the fact that she probably didn't hear his words extinguished remorse.

The chill was beginning to overwhelm them, despite the heat their bodies were making. On the other hand, they both knew that their whole meeting was a matter of a few moves.

When the emotions were gone, and in the silence they heard only their quickened breaths, they felt remorse. Bill no longer had the courage to raise this subject, and the only thing that came to his mind was the question that filled Hermione with anger.

,,Do you somehow ... protect yourself?''

Her face stiffened, and then, before heading to Burrow, she answered him coldly:

,, Of course. I'm not stupid.''

* * *

Christmas morning was treated exceptionally in the Burrow. Molly arranged a ceremonial breakfast during which the whole family would catch up. It also happened this time. Surrounded by presents, smiles and kindness, Fleur confessed to the whole family that she and Bill are expecting a baby.

Hermione's expression, like the others, indicated a deep shock. In addition, even Bill himself was surprised by the confession of his wife. He definitely wasn't aware of this fact during his meeting with Hermione yesterday.

Hermione avoided his eyes, just like interacting with everyone else. She realized once again that she is walking by herself and cannot count on anyone. It was quite a serious reflection, but she knew perfectly well that there was no time to ponder.

The end of January brought grim work events that forced the woman to clamp her teeth. The only savior was Fire Whisky, but it didn't give as much satisfaction as it used to be.

Bill, since the announcement of pregnancy, never appeared in the Godric Valley. Actually, she didn't expect this to change in the future. Their adventure was definitely over at Christmas. It was obviously supposed to be so, the fate decided on theirs behalf.

The first day of February brought cloudy weather and a lot of snow. After tiring days at work, Hermione tried to cook dinner when the doorbell rang. She came to them and, with some hesitation, she opened them.

Hermione saw drunk Bill in the door with an empty whiskey bottle. His eyes were strangely glassy, and he was shaking from side to side.

,, Bill? ''Her voice expressed surprise, but he ignored her and went uninvited inside.

,, Bill, what's up? What happened?''

He looked at her and burst into tears. Men's tears were completely different than feminine ones - more sincere, moving, bringing a great deal of emotions.

He clung to her, craving for the closeness of another body.

"Bill ..." her voice gradually softened, smoothed, returned to the tone that old Hermione had once used.

,, Fleur had an miscarriage.''

Those words made Hermione shudder. She hugged him harder.

A dozen munut later Bill was sleeping on the couch, covered with a blanket. Hermione was confused - what should she do in this situation?

She lied down next to him and fell asleep.

On the other hand, she felt something pressing her around her hips. She thought Bill woke up, but his steady breathing said he was still asleep. Hermione felt uncomfortable, because Bill's member was definitely not interested in sleeping.

,,Bill?''

He did not hear, though he woke up. Hermione concluded that this was the best and most appropriate moment to get up. When she tried to free herself, the iron hands drew her. She tried to argue, but she did not have strength when she felt a warm breath on her neck.

Everything seemed to be back to normal. Seemingly. In a world that was made up of pretences.

* * *

Over the next year and a half their relationship continued, each meeting ended in the same way - wild or less wild sex. Sometimes they talked with each other, but this happened rarely. Rather, it wasn't any place to talk in the short moments they devoted to each other.

When they met in the Burrow they pretended that their relationship was purely brotherly sister. In the eyes of others, they didn't arouse any suspicion.

A breakthrough occurred when Hermione was brutally treated by the head of the Department. Harry and Shackelbolt were included in the action.

The effect was to turn the Ministry upside down, at least in this one department.

On that day, Hermione sat huddled by the fireplace all night, crying and shaking. She couldn't get herself together for a whole day. It was so traumatic. She knew she have no right to inform anyone about it - it was her business only.

Despite everything, she had a guest that day. Bill, like every Wednesday, came to her with a smile on his face. Only when he saw her he did realize what could have happened.

Quite time ago, he understood his is a Hermione's supporter. Like a stepping stone from Hermione's problems from everyday life and from working in the Ministry. He helped her acquire distance and relax.

At the same time, he knew that Hermione was getting worse and worse, that she is moving into dangerous spaces. But who was he to supply herwithany preaching? As much as he could, he tried to support her.

But were his efforts effective?

,, Hermione? What happened?''

She raised her head and looked at him with big hazel eyes full of tears. It was obvious that she had been crying for a long time.

,, Bill, I need you.''

That night they loved each other completely differently than usual. It was full of feelings, warmth, some kind of strange love. Bill was tearing the tears from her face, hugging her and whispering soft words. The act itself was filled with tenderness, it was far far from wild. An unusual situation was also that they fell asleep in their arms, and Bill stayed until morning. This has not happened in the past.

* * *

 _The present, a week earlier_

Three months earlier, she'd seen Bill the last timeHe spent the whole night with her. Now, less than three months later, it turned out that she was pregnant with him.

That night she forgot to protect herself. Thinking about something so mundane was out of place at the time. After what were the chances that something would happen?

As soon as Hermione learned that she was pregnant, a thousand thoughts ran through her head. She realized that they have a lot in common. She even loved him in her own way, but did it matter at this point?

Their relationship from the beginning was based on a lie, sin, understatement. It was unclean, sinful ... And beautiful, in its twisted way.

Today she learned from Shackelbolt that she was nominated as the Head of her Department.

But why was something that she wanted to hide in such a bitter-sweet taste?


End file.
